Liz Sleeps Over
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Eliana Liz/Ariana fluff yay! If you saw Ariana and Liz's twitcam then you know that Liz is staying over Ariana's house for 5 days...here's my take on the situation lol this is gonna be 5 parts for the 5 days
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A majority of this story is my imagination…..don't leave a review saying that I can't write about real people because it's against the "rules" #REBEL**

**A/N: I don't know exactly when Liz first slept over at Ari's house so I'm just gonna start with the driving test lol**

**ALSO... there's a message at the bottom that you can read if you feel like it**

Liz was staying over Ariana's house for five days. A whole five days. Ariana just didn't know how to contain her excitement. She had a thousand and one things planned for them to do. The very first thing she planned though was to get a kiss from her beloved Elizabeth and that's exactly what she got when Liz walked through the front door, suitcase in tow.

"Lizzy!" Ariana shouted happily. She missed the girl deeply even though they had just seen each other not too long ago.

"Hey baby girl." Liz put her suitcase down and wrapped her arms around Ariana's waist.

"I missed you." Ariana pouted. Liz kissed the pout away.

"You just saw me yesterday and we spent an entire weekend together in Orlando." Liz lifted her eyebrow at the redhead.

"I know; I just missed your lips." Ariana leaned in for another kiss, but Liz pulled away.

"I'm not gonna spend five days here if you're just gonna use me for my lips." Liz grinned.

"Well, I could use you for other things…" Ariana trailed off, running her finger tip down Liz's stomach. Liz caught her hand before it could drift into forbidden territory.

"Later." Liz smirked. "We have to study for our driving test tomorrow."

"I know." Ariana huffed.

The two girls walked up the stairs together and into Ariana's room. Liz dumped her clothes into the drawer that was always reserved for her when she stayed over. They pulled out their laptops and started doing some practice tests online. It wasn't long until the easily distracted redhead found herself on a clothing website.

"Ooh, Lizzy this would look so cute on you." Ariana turned the screen around to show a princess costume that looked like it was for a five year old.

"I would never wear that and besides, I'm not a princess."

"You're my princess." Ariana smiled as she leaned over to kiss Liz sweetly. Liz smiled back. Ariana suddenly got an idea and ran to her closet. She came back with a tiara, probably left over from a birthday or something.

"From now on, you shall be known as Princess Liz." Ariana smiled as she positioned the tiara perfectly on Liz's head.

"Hmm, that has a nice ring to it." Liz thought aloud.

"We need to add more to the outfit though. This needs to be official." Ariana ran back to her closet and rummaged through it. She managed to find a corset and a really puffy skirt. She put them together and created a look fit for a princess.

"Put these on!" She demanded. Liz did as she was told. The outfit was a little bit tight due to Ariana being petite, but Liz definitely wasn't complaining. The look that Ariana was sending her because of the tight outfit was a major confidence boost. She even made a point to stick her chest out a little more.

"How do I look?" Liz asked.

"G-Great." Ariana stuttered as her brain tried to process words.

"Want to know a secret?" Liz questioned as she slowly walked closer to Ariana.

Ariana nodded so Liz continued. "You're my princess too." Liz finally made it to Ariana and gently rubbed her lips along the redhead's neck.

"Now go change into something princess-y for me." Liz smirked as she tapped Ariana on the butt and sent her away to the closet.

"Tease!" Ariana called over her shoulder. The petite girl managed to find another corset and skirt, but no tiara. She walked out after changing her clothes and pouted.

"What's wrong?" Liz walked over to the girl and hugged her.

"I don't have a tiara." She stuck her bottom lip out further.

"You can have mine Princess Ariana." Liz took the tiara out of her hair and placed it in Ariana's red velvet locks. "You look better with it anyway." Liz shrugged.

"Thank you Princess Liz." The two girls joined lips. Soft kisses quickly turned into passionate ones. Liz, being the wise one, decided to pull away first.

"We still have to study for our driving test."

"But I want to keep playing dress up." Ariana stomped her foot like a little kid.

"You're so adorable. Now come on, let's study." Liz sat down on the bed and pulled Ariana into her lap.

"Princess Ariana doesn't want to study."

"So that's what we do now? We talk about ourselves in third person?" Liz laughed.

"Yes." Ariana said proudly. "Please keep playing dress up with me?" Ariana did a pout that she knew Liz couldn't resist.

"Ok, Princess Liz will play dress up with you." Liz faked annoyance, but smiled to let Ariana know that she was more than happy to play along.

"So who will run the castle?" Liz and Ariana went back and forth with questions. They were having so much fun that Ariana just had to tweet about it.

"ArianaGrande: With Liz Gillies.. We're supposed to be studying for our tests tomorrow.. #notachance #playingdressup"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: I'll probably have part 2 by tomorrow…..no promises lol**

**MESSAGE: The laptop that I write my stories on isn't actually mine, it's my school's. Since school is over, they took the laptops back. Sigh. Good news, I saved all my stories in my email (in a OneNote file). Bad news, the only place I can get them is on my mom's laptop. More bad news, my mom is an evil person and doesn't like to share her laptop. Back to good news, I have a desktop...but it doesn't allow OneNote files :( so it's gonna be easy for me to write new stories, but hard for me to finish old ones. Sorry if that confused you. hehe**

**I'll find a way to fix the problem though, just give me a few days lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a day late…my bad lol **

**XOXO**

Ariana was awoken by the light shining through her window. She went to reach up and block the sunlight, but her arms were constrained. She looked down and saw a pair of pale arms wrapped tightly around her. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was around 9:00 in the morning. She sighed at the fact that it was time to get up. She didn't want to leave the warm haven of Liz's arms, but she knew she had to. She freed a hand and decided to have a little fun. Liz was still fast asleep with her mouth closed so Ariana took it upon herself to wake Liz up by pinching her nose shut. Liz began to sputter for air and then immediately shot her eyes open.

"What the hell?" Liz said in a panic.

Ariana couldn't hold back her giggles. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning? You almost killed me!"

"I wouldn't have actually killed you." Ariana tried to reason.

Liz gave her an impassive look.

Ariana kissed her softly as an apology. "C'mon, time to get up. We have to take our permit tests today!"

"We didn't even study last night, so we're probably going to fail." Liz grumbled and buried her face in the pillow.

"We did do some studying." Ariana said suggestively.

"_You _studying _me_ is not going to help us pass." Liz caught Ariana's ever wandering hand and kissed her knuckles. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." That sentence was confirmed when Liz's stomach rumbled. The two girls strode downstairs hand in hand and went to the kitchen.

"So what does my adorable vegan want to have for breakfast?" Ariana wrapped her arms tightly around Liz's neck.

"Pancakes?"

"Sure."

"We should wake up Frankie and make him cook for us." Liz suggested playfully.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go."

The two girls snuck upstairs and into Frankie's room. Ariana went to pinch his nose, but Liz quickly stopped her.

"We don't want to kill him like you almost killed me." She whisper screamed.

Ariana just pouted but then an idea came to her. She stood up and gently climbed on Frankie's bed. Liz caught on and followed her example.

Ariana began to countdown. "3…2…1!" The two girls began to bounce erratically on Frankie's bed. The eldest sprang awake and looked around with wide eyes.

"Get up! Cook for us! Get up! Cook for us!" The two girls chanted while laughing hysterically.

**XOXO**

After an eventful morning and delicious pancakes made by a half asleep Frankie, the two girls cuddled in front of the TV and put on some SpongeBob.

"Oh, I love this episode." Ariana said happily. "And look, people are even talking about it on Twitter." She said, scrolling through the latest happenings on her timeline. She took a moment to notice all the Dan Schneider related trends and it made her smile. She was lucky to have a boss like him. In honor of her happy mood she did a brief tweet attack. She also took a moment to inform her followers of the new cover she'd done a few days ago.

About an hour later the TV seemed less appealing. She checked the time on her phone to see if it was time to go to the DMV yet. She happened to notice what day it was and her breath hitched.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Judy." That was all Ariana managed to get out before she fell into Liz's arms and cried. Eventually Liz was able to calm her down by softly singing to her.

"She loves you and she's up there watching over you." Liz kissed her forehead gently.

**XOXO**

The time had come for them to take their permit tests. With some last minute studying and some less than flattering pictures that would come back to haunt them later, they were finally able to pass their tests.

"Can I drive home? Pretty please?" Ariana begged. There were some apprehensive looks, but they just had to say yes to that adorable face.

Luckily, they made it home unscathed. Boredom quickly took over, and in the Grande household boredom always meant baking. Ariana dug through the cabinets and stumbled upon a box of cupcake mix. They began to mix the necessary ingredients and it was going well until Liz decided to dip a finger in the batter and smear some on Ari's nose.

"Oh no, you didn't." Ariana narrowed her eyes at Liz.

"Oh yes, I d-id." After that an all out war ensued. Batter was pretty much everywhere. There was just enough left to make a few mini cupcakes so that's what they did. As they waited for the cupcakes to bake, they began to pick the batter out of each other's hair. It was rather funny to Liz how Ariana's hair made it look like red velvet cupcake batter. She also noticed something else.

"Oh look, your curls are coming back. They look sexy."

**A/N: Part 3 coming soon :)**


End file.
